


Snapshots

by larrymylove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, For the most part, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrymylove/pseuds/larrymylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just little moments captured throughout Harry and Louis' relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many stories that need updating that I am overwhelmed and I can't even look at them. And with school starting up, I know I am going to be super busy. So I decided to make this little collection of drabbles. Whenever I have the time or just feel like it, I'll add to this. Because I do love to write and I don't want to let go of that. But I may not have the time or energy to update all the time or work on big projects or updates. So I just want to start this to write little things.
> 
> It'll be for the most part canon-compliant. And each little chapter will be a "moment."
> 
> This is more for myself so that I can keep writing without the comitment or stress of a big project. But if anyone happens to like these along the way, then that's even better! And I really do hope you like them.

_**1\. Meeting You -** Two boys standing at the urinals, shyly glancing at each other and trying to find the words._

Louis saw the boy from before duck into the restrooms. He swallowed his nerves and made a beeline towards the restrooms, following not far behind the head of brown curls. He knew he was being a creep. He was literally stalking this kid into the restroom. Louis was a total creep. A weirdo. He needed help. Major help. Maybe he should consult someone about this. No. Far too embarrassing to share with anyone else. Maybe he should just turn back. But no, too late. His hand was already pushing the restroom door open.

The head of brown curls was standing at the urinal. Louis took a deep breath and joined him at the urinal next to his. Louis swallowed thickly. This was weird. So fucking weird. There was the whole Man Code he’d just broken. Louis was pretty sure he’d broken numerous “Man Codes” in the last sixty seconds. But it wasn’t like he could help it.

It was all this curly idiot’s fault. Not his. _Clearly_ not his.

Louis had first seen Curly sing not that long ago in their group. Fuck, even Hannah had commented on it saying - _wow, that boy with the curls, he’s something huh?_ And Louis had just swallowed thickly and had nodded. Truth be told, Louis had had goosebumps and hadn’t remembered how to make his mouth form words. Curly was good. _So good._ And he just had this star quality about him. He was going to make it through. Louis was certain of it. Hell, at this point, Louis would even sacrifice his own slot so that Curly could continue through. He was just deserving of it. And Louis. Well. Wasn’t.

As he was musing over his thoughts, Curly turned to him mid-wiz and yup. Sure enough. Piss dribbled onto Louis’ trouser leg. Louis’ eyes widened in more shock than anything. Curly’s face turned beet red and he twisted back to face the urnial.

“Oops,” he winced at himself.

“Hi,” Louis said on a breath. Well. So much for Louis having to come up with something to say to break the ice. Kid had already done that for him. And why the fuck did Louis find it bloody endearing that the curly idiot had just pissed on him? Yup, Louis _definitely_ needed to consult someone…

“Sorry about that,” Curly looked mortified.

“Don’t worry about it,” Louis finished and zipped up his trousers, “I am sure it happens.”

Curly zipped up as well and the two of them headed towards the sinks together to wash up. Louis got a paper towel damp and dabbed at his leg.

“ ‘s fine, really,” Louis said again, catching Curly still staring mortified.

“I am just so, so sorry. God,” Curly finished washing his hands and turned back to face Louis, “I guess I’m just really nervous. This finally is starting to feel real. Like I really might have a chance here. And I just...I don’t want to fuck it up. I just really want this so badly. More so now that I’m here and I’m just such a nervous mess right now and a proper idiot for pissing on you and I am just…”

“Hey,” Louis said firmly, placing his hands on Curly’s shoulders, “Stop that. Listen. You’re going to make it through. You are. I saw you singing. You’re terrific, babe. And you’re going to go on and become such a popstar. I know it.”

Curly blushed, “I don’t know about that…”

“Well _I_ do,” Louis said more firmly. He grabbed another paper towel and folded it in two. He dug a pen from his pants pocket and handed it to Curly, “I insist you give me your autograph. That way, when you’re the famous popstar going on world tours and selling out stadiums, I’ll be able to say I knew you back when you were a wee young thing pissing on strangers in restrooms.”

“Oh my God,” Curly blushed again, but he was grinning and Louis felt a small sense of pride.

“Now on with it,” Louis shoved the pen to him.

“Alright, alright,” Curly laughed, “Who shall I make this out to, then?”

“Louis. Louis Tomlinson.”

“Alright then, Louis. Louis Tomlinson,” Curly scribbled on the paper towel and handed it back to Louis. Louis held it gently in his hands, not looking at it just yet - unable to peel his gaze off of those green eyes before him.

“One more thing I want from you - only fair considering you did wiz on me leg.”

“What is it?”

“A hug, Curly. I request a hug.”

A smile broke out on that beautiful face and oh holy shit! Curly had _dimples!_ Just put Louis in his casket already, he was dead and gone. He wrapped Curly into a tight hug and whispered into his ear --

“You’re going to be amazing. Don’t doubt yourself. You’re going to go on to such big and wonderful things. I just know it.”

They released and Curly blushed. He was just about to turn to leave when he scurried back and pressed his lips to Louis’. Louis was flabbergasted. It was a quick little peck but Louis swore he felt like fireworks were going off inside of him.

“For luck,” Curly said hurriedly before dashing out the restroom.

Louis stood frozen in place for a moment before finally remembering the paper towel in his hands. He glanced down and read --

_“Louis. Louis Tomlinson. If I had to piss on someone, I’m glad it was you and not someone else. Don’t ever underestimate yourself. You are worthy of so much goodness! Love forever, Harry Styles xx”_


End file.
